


Male to Female

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a photo I was sent.  Adam hooks up with a friend for the first time since gender reassignment surgery.  Cole/Kol is based on someone I know who's pre-op. Totally wrote this on the fly, no beta, nowhere near perfect, just trying to get back into the writing groove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male to Female

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam had known Cole, well Kol now, since way before she had gender reassignment surgery. They’d hooked up many times, surrounded by a cloud of weed and laughter. Cole had been an amazing man, gorgeous, slim hips, nice cock, and everything Adam loved about men. And then Cole decided to transition. The Cole Adam had known all those years ago was still there, but different. 

Instead of slim hips and a nice cock, Kol had curves and small tits that distracted Adam’s eye in her v-neck crop top. Kol’s laughter was the same when she curled an arm around him, her heels clicking on the pavement while they navigated the streets, away from the club and to his car. 

“So, handsome, you think you know what to do with this,” Kol asked, her voice laced with laughter when she indicated what was under her skirt. 

“I handled you last time didn’t I,” Adam shot back and smirked before throwing his car into drive and heading out toward his house in the hills.

“That was before, it’s been a long time.” Kol replied and Adam heard a tinge of nervousness. 

“Doesn’t matter, you were hot then and you’re hot now,” Adam assured her. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smile before she leaned forward and turned on the radio. Adam hummed along with Imagine Dragons for several minutes and then found Kol slipping her hand into his on the gear shift. Adam smiled, yeah things had changed, but Kol was still the same sweetheart no matter the gender she preferred.

They pulled into his driveway just a few minutes before midnight and Kol squeezed his fingers gently before letting him go. 

“The new place is gorgeous! Please tell me you still have that gigantic bed?”

“I upgraded,” said Adam. “It’s even bigger.”

Kol’s eyes went wide and her smile became even more wicked. “Guess you’ll have to throw me all over it, and I expect orgasms, just as many as last time.”

“We were up all night.” Adam smiled, remembering their last go around in his bed. They had fucked around until sun up, and Cole probably orgasmed half a dozen times or more that night. “I think we can have a repeat though. I remember how much you enjoyed my mouth.” 

“You have a talented tongue,” Kol said, her happiness giving Adam flashback of the last night, Cole wrapped up in Adam’s sheets. That night he’d wanted to tell Cole that he loved him. The moment hadn’t been right though. It was just before the Idol craziness began and he didn’t want Cole to be thrown into that mess. Cole deserved better, but maybe tonight. 

Together they got out of the car and Adam followed two steps behind, watching Kol’s hips sway. His eyes drifted further down to Kol’s calves and he remembered distinctly the way Cole’s legs had felt wrapped around his hips. 

At the door, Adam let them in and quickly punched in the code into his security system before locking the house down again for the night. 

“You want a drink or something?” Adam remembered occasionally to be a good host. 

“Water?” Kol licked her lips and it took a minute for Adam to draw his eyes away and head to the kitchen. Kol followed, the click of her heels sounded loud in the quiet of the house. When he turned on the light in the kitchen, he felt Kol’s fingers in his shirt and he froze. Kol pushed him back into the wall just inches from the light switch. With her this close, just inches between them he could smell her perfume and her long dark hair tickled the exposed part of his chest. She leaned in and used a hand on his neck to pull him down into a kiss. She tasted like alcohol and a hint of mint and Adam groaned into her mouth. “Don’t wanna wait,” She murmured against his lips.

“Thought you wanted water,” said Adam before nipping at her lower lip. 

“Nope, just wanted to see if you had a bar in the kitchen. Since you do, wanna put me up there and see exactly what’s under my skirt.” Her husky chuckle sent a pulse of arousal down to his dick, which lengthened and thickened in the confines of his skinny jeans. 

“Oh, it’s like that then.” Adam used hands on her ass to pick her up and she held on, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bar and sat her down. She batted her lashes at him before slipping her fingers under the edge of her skirt. She tugged it up and up and wiggled until the skirt revealed her underwear. Adam gasped. He was surprised she was ever wearing underwear, but this. A dark purple, lacey thong. Adam had never been this aroused by a vagina, but the little peek of her fold through the lace made him want to taste her. 

“Take them off or I’m ripping them off,” Adam warned

“Ooo, I didn’t know you had a caveman in you. You can take them off. I have plenty more just like them.” Kol leaned back until she was lying flat on the bar, skirt hiked up around her hips, and knees spread to give him room. 

“Your choice,” Adam quipped and slipped his fingers under the waistband of the dainty underwear. With a quick jerk they split down one side and he moved to the other to repeat the process then tugged the material from beneath her. He dropped the remains of her underwear in the floor, focused on getting his mouth on her. “Fuck Kol, if I didn’t know… I couldn’t tell.” Adam muttered rubbing his face against her smooth thigh. 

“Just wait until you put your dick in me, honey.” Adam couldn’t even think about that right now. Not with her scent permeating his nose. He leaned in, confident this wouldn’t be that hard. “Right here,” Kol moaned, her finger indicating her clit like Adam had no idea about female anatomy. It was fine, he dove in, and licked small circles around her clit until she was squirming for him. He was more tentative about slipping a finger inside her, but the way she moaned, her thighs squeezing his head, let him know he was doing something right. Adam added another finger, slightly surprised that she was wet. He didn’t know how that worked, but it made his cock ache. 

“Fuck, more,” She demanded. Adam sped up his movements, and sucked her clit until she tensed up and screamed out for him. 

When she finally relaxed Adam was able to stand up. He looked at her and she was completely wrecked, he knew now it was going to be an amazing night. He headed to the fridge, grabbed a couple of waters and then returned to Kol. He handed her a bottle of water and helped her up and off the bar. Together they headed back to his room. 

Later, after a blow job, they both lay naked in his bed. Adam found himself between her legs, his head on her stomach. They both needed a minute to recuperate so Adam had grabbed a joint from his stash and lit it up. After taking a hit he reached up and handed it to Kol. His lungs began to burn, the smoke relaxing him even further. He shifted enough so he could watch her take the hit. He also noticed her tits and they were small and perfect, just like her. It was going to be a long night and at the end of it, he wasn’t going to chicken out. Tonight he was going to tell Kol just how much he cared about her. But first, he had a few more orgasms to wring out of her.


End file.
